Firegg
}} | quote = | image = Firegg.png | realname = | aliases = | status = Alive | gender = Male | species = Egg creature | forms = Comet form, normal form | height = Like an average chicken egg | length = | wingspan = | weight = Like an average chicken egg | eyes = Orange, yellow and red | designs = ShodaiFireg | affiliations = | relatives = | friends = | allies = | enemies = The chef | age = | birthDate = | birthPlace = The kitchen | deathDate = | deathPlace = | latest_appearence = | first_appearence = | createdBy = MosuFan2004 | series = | universe = 2004 (MosuVerse) }}Firegg is an egg creature created by MosuFan2004. It is unknown how Firegg gained the powers he now has, but it is believed it was some kind of a scientist or an extraterrestrial that mutated him. Appearance Firegg is a cracked egg, he has a big hole on his upper body where fire comes out. He also has a pair of fireballs for eyes. History Origin A chef was making something in kitched. He grabbed a box of ten eggs from his fridge and cracked all of them except the last one. When he was about to crack the last egg, his phone rang in another room, so he went there. One window was open, and not much after the chef left, a thin beam came out of the window and hit the last egg. When the chef came back to the kitchen, he grabbed the last egg, as he was about to crack it, but it started glowing red and became really hot, so the chef burned his hands and had to drop it down. The egg fell on the ground and set a part of it on fire. The chef was shocked, as he was walking back slowly, the egg rolled our of the fire and cracked. Fire came out of the crack, as it also received fireballs for eyes. It began shooting fireballs, but the cheff managed to escape from the building safely. The egg, as a fireball, flew out of the window fast as a comet far away. Abilities Fireballs Firegg is able to shoot fireballs the size of it from his body by collecting the heat from his body. Using the fireballs in a fast amount of time drains his energy, so using more than six of them in less than four minutes could result in him becoming really weak. Comet travel Firegg is able to travel in a speed of a comet, and looks like a fireball when doing it. If he hits something when comet traveling, the impact would cause a large and strong explosion, and Firegg would also get hurt if that happens. Armor Even though he is an egg, his shell is very durable, and is almost impossible to break. It is also very hot, and that makes him untouchable for the enemies. Category:MosuFan2004's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Food Category:Universe 2004